Four Seasons
by Sarudoshi
Summary: just a couple of fluffy oneshots i wrote up a year or so ago that were popular on deviantART. ByaOC, rated for smut and borderline-lemon mentioning. read/review please! i don't own Bleach.
1. 01: Heartlines

disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo; Kita belongs to me **

* * *

**01: "Heartlines"**

* * *

He sat back against the wall of the corridor with a quiet sigh: he knew she shouldn't have gone, he was a fool to have sent her out there.

_'What, me? Like hell I am! Just to prove you wrong, I'm gonna go and kill all those damn bastards!' She'd huffed annoyedly; her dark brow folded into a scowl before she turned on her heel and sprinted out of his office_.

He frowned at the memory and ran a hand through his black hair.

_Such a stubborn woman_, he thought, hating her stubbornness and hating himself for letting her go out to exterminate the large hollows that had infiltrated the 80th district in the Rukongai.

"Kuchiki-Taichou." A quiet voice shook him from his thoughts, making him look to meet the humble eyes of the 4th Division Lieutenant.

He cleared his throat reflexively, his stoic mask returning to hide his brooding emotions. "How is she?" He asked, surprising himself at how quiet his tone had been.

The lanky woman smiled in elation for her patient's concerned fiancé. "She's going to be all right, her injuries are on the mend." She replied in her quiet voice.

His shoulders all but slumped in relief; he exhaled. "Good. Thank you, Lieutenant Kotetsu." He nodded, bowing briefly to the silver-haired woman.

She nodded back. "She's sleeping right now, but you can see her." She added, smiling at the stoic captain before turning to go check on another patient in the next ward, leaving him alone in the corridor.

He opened her door, slipping inside and closing it quietly behind his entrance, moving towards the bed his 3rd seat slept on. His eyes traveled to the bandages wrapped around her wrists and palms of her hands, the bandages showing beneath the white sleeping gown she wore.

His eyes tightened minutely as nostalgia hit him when looking at the woman he could've lost mere hours ago in battle.

Sitting down at her bedside, he reclined a little in the chair, looking away from her as the nostalgia seemed to travel further down his gut, almost like a cold fear running through his blood.

The thought of Kita ever dying like Hisana shook him to his core: he loathed the mere aspect of seeing her bedridden and dying.

Kuchiki Byakuya was a stoic and oftentimes cool-headed man, but he both loathed and feared ever losing the one woman that could love him as much as Hisana, if not more, knowing her too well at this point in his life.

Kita was beautiful, stubborn, passionate and caring; he had often thought of her as being more hot-headed than he was, when they first met so many decades ago... And now, if it weren't for her teasing mannerisms or her blushing face he found adorable, he doubted he would've ever been able to smile again.

Her eyes squinted slightly, opening a little; they rounded on the brooding man sitting at her bedside, the usual seriousness on his face seeming graver now that she noticed.

"Taichou." She murmured softly, perking his ears; his head snapped back to look down at the awakened woman, at the grogginess in her eyes that reminded him of clear blue skies.

She sat up slightly, grimacing and lifting an arm to hug her ribs. "Ow, shit." She muttered under her breath.

He abandoned the chair to support her, holding her back and shoulders. "Lie back down; your injuries are still healing." He ordered gently, watching her groggy blue eyes look up at his concerned gray stare.

She held onto his scarf, shaking her head. "I'm all right. I'll sleep when I'm dead, okay?" She remarked quietly, meeting his stubborn gray eyes with a stubborn look of her own.

They held each other's gazes for a few seconds longer; he reluctantly backed down, exhaling and smiling a little at her. "You almost **did** die today, you know." He retorted, perching on the edge of her hospital bed.

She smiled a bit wryly up at him, releasing his scarf of her grip. "Those hollows are dead, aren't they? I did my job, knowing I ran the risk of getting killed in combat; it's what we were trained to do, you know that." She reminded.

Byakuya scowled reprovingly at her. "That's beside the point, _**Kita**_." He remarked lowly, making her lift a brow at his tone.

Kita huffed. "Enlighten me then, _**Captain**_." She declared with emphasis on his official title, scowling back.

He sighed and looked at her hands held in his larger ones, squeezing them gently despite feeling frustrated with her. "You… I could've lost you, today. I swore to myself to never let you go through hell a second time, and that basically happened earlier when I sent you out there to go and kill those hollows. Kita, you're the most stubborn and passionate woman I've ever met in my entire life and it's a miracle you're not dead." He explained, his voice quiet by the time he finished telling her those things.

She blushed slightly and then nodded, looking down and laughing quietly, pushing some of her hair back from her face. "I must really mean a lot to you, for you to basically admit you're afraid of losing me." She muttered, meeting his gray eyes.

Byakuya scowled and groaned quietly, leaning towards her to kiss her, his fingers cradling the back of her head and stroking her cheek; Kita reached to curl her fingers in his long black hair, kissing warmly, feeling his hand at her head curl its fingers in her wavy locks.

"You're thick when you want to be, you impossible woman. Of _course_ you mean a lot to me! I completely despise the thought of ever losing you, Kita Akatsuki. I'd never forgive myself if you were to die before me." He stated stubbornly, kissing her again, his mouth moving upward to kiss her forehead slowly.

She ran her fingers through his hair, holding onto him and blushing a little from his words. "The feeling is mutual, then. I doubt I would live long if you left before I did, too. I'm sorry I scared you, though." She added softly.

Byakuya gingerly pulled her closer to his body, feeling her dig her fingers into his back as he squeezed her hips. "It's all right, now. Just promise you won't do it ever again." He added in a soft and low tone, kissing her throat gently.

Kita trembled slightly and tugged at his scarf, pressing her cheek to his chest. "I won't." She replied.

He nodded and nuzzled her neck, kissing the spot between her shoulder and neck tenderly, making her tremble again as she leaned into his body.

She blushed and smiled again, hugging his neck; she often knew of Byakuya to be a stoic and level-headed man, but she knew better to know that when he was with her, his cold façade melted at her touch and he was the gentle and passionate smiling Byakuya she loved most.

* * *

_"Heartlines" - Florence + the Machine/ Ceremonials (2011)_

a/n: **one of two, please review. thanks~**


	2. 02: Dancing Lotus - One Blossom to Love

disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo; my OC(s) belong to me**

* * *

**02: "Dancing Lotus - One Blossom to Love You"**

* * *

The sun's first brilliant rays of light were beginning to shine through the trees surrounding the vast and admired grounds of the Kuchiki mansion.

Her eyes squinted when the light bounced off her face; she frowned, giving in and opening her sleepy clear blue eyes.

She made a face to see it was still early before she scowled to herself and sighed inwardly, sitting up in bed and yawning, stretching her arms to the sky to knock the kinks out of her tired muscles.

Her sand-filled eyes registered that she'd spent the night in the Kuchiki mansion; a smile made her lip twitch upward as she imagined seeing her lover and fiancé with mussed bed-hair when she appeared at breakfast.

Throwing the blankets off, she found an old blue _haori_ he had left hanging on the door to his closet, slipping her arms through the wide sleeves and tying the waistband at her lower waist, noting that the robe coming to five or so inches beneath her thighs.

Smiling to herself at managing to look comfortable in his discarded _haori_, she slid open the door to his room to nearly yelp and fall back into the room when one of the maids greeted her, apparently having been waiting in the hall for her to wake up.

"Wah, forgive me, Lady Akatsuki-sama! I-I didn't mean to frighten you!" The maid bowed humbly in apology to the young woman.

Kita straightened and then smiled kindly, vaguely remembering the maid's name was Yuri. "It's fine, Yuri-san. Sorry to have slept in. Didn't know Byakuya… er, Lord Kuchiki-sama, had sent a maid to check on me." She reassured her lightly as the older woman straightened.

She nodded and returned the smile. "Yes, he requested I come and make sure you awoke and got dressed." Her eyes went to the _haori_ she'd borrowed and then widened in surprise. "L-Lady Akatsuki-sama, please! At least put on a more suitable yukata…!" Yuri declared nervously, ushering the younger woman into the room as she searched for a more suitable piece of clothing for her master's fiancé to wear.

She chuckled and managed to wriggle away. "No, really, its fine, Yuri-san! I'm pretty comfortable in his _haori_; thank you for being considerate, though." She smiled at her, bowing briefly before she trotted down the corridor to go to the dining room, leaving the befuddled maid to close the door to his room.

* * *

"G-Good morning, Lady Akatsuki!" One of the servants in the hallway bowed respectfully to the young noblewoman.  
She smiled lightly. "Morning!" She replied.

He looked up from sipping his tea between eating his breakfast to see his fiancé walk into the dining room; his eyes widened slightly as he saw she was wearing his blue _haori_, his gaze calming as he briefly took in the way the shirt hugged her curved hips and slightly accentuated her bust.

He cleared his throat as a slight blush warmed his cheeks, tearing his gaze away. "I see _you_ slept well." He mused to her.

She smiled and hugged his neck, kissing his cheek. "Yeah, 'suppose I did." She replied, pulling away to sit at his right as a tray of food was brought to her.

He eyed the _haori_ again. "You sound like you've stirred up the help, wearing only that robe." He noted, perking her ears as she ate at her rice.

Kita blinked before she blushed and swallowed the rice in her mouth, sipping her tea. "The help _aren't_ the _only ones_ I've stirred up… Byakuya." She returned pointedly, knowing it had aroused him despite the fact that it was still early in the morning to see her dressed in just his shirt.

Byakuya cut his gaze to the side, the blush warming his cheeks again and this time being colored a darker shade of pink. "You already started enough _trouble_ last night." He remarked.

She smiled smugly and sighed. "Sore loser." She teased lightly, returning to her food.

He huffed and made a face, earning a giggle from his lover. "Stubborn woman." He muttered, returning his attention back to his almost-finished breakfast.

She smiled again. "Oi, are you off today?" She asked, swallowing her food.

He nodded. "Yes, that was my original intention…" His eyes trailed to the unread letters sitting to his left on the tabletop.

Kita paused in taking another bite. "But?" She pressed calmly, also noticing the letters he'd discarded.

Byakuya let a frown fold his brow. "I just received word that the other noble family's daughters were going to arrive this afternoon." He answered, reluctant to tell her because he knew how low her confidence got whenever mentions of their wedding were thrown into the air.

She made a face briefly and then shrugged. "Let them come. For all you know, they're coming over just to complain and whine to the elders that you chose me over them." She declared, irking him at how nonchalant she was taking the news.

He raised a brow, his gray eyes meeting her calm clear blue gaze. "That's what I thought. I'm surprised you're taking this so lightly, though." He mused, perking her ears.

Kita shrugged again, chewing thoughtfully. "None of those prissy girls can wield a sword, and they also haven't been trained to fight, I'd wager. I'm not afraid of someone I can easily tell is weak." She answered, swallowing and sipping her tea.

Byakuya made a face. "You are not permitted to draw your sword while they are here, Kita." He warned, making her pause again.

"Aww… But _Byakuya_…!" She whined, shooting him a pleading look, jutting out her lower lip and pouting.

"No 'but's. As your superior and soon-to-be husband, I'm ordering you to refrain from using your zanpakuto while the noblemen's daughters are here." His eyes hardened slightly. "Am I understood?" He asked sternly.

Kita fell silent for a moment before she exhaled and nodded. "Yes, Taichou." She replied quietly, looking down and brushing her hair from her face.

He inwardly grimaced at seeing her crestfallen (having been so accustomed to quite the opposite), "Good." He finished his breakfast, straightening to go get changed; he planted a warm kiss on her forehead, earning a slight smile from her, before he walked out of the dining room to go get dressed.

She sighed when he left, picking at her food. "Jerk." She muttered.

:::::::xXx:::::::

The carriages carrying the noblewomen drew up to the front part of the mansion's gates.  
She folded her arms at her chest, a slight frown on her face.

Her friend sighed quietly next to her, her dignified stance calming as she looked up at the taller woman standing to her right. "Lighten up, will you? It's not as if any of these women are going to marry my brother." She reassured her, her violet eyes carrying a concerned light in her stare.

She looked down at the petite Kuchiki woman, nodding and sighing as well. "Yeah, I know. Don't remind me, okay?" She replied.

Rukia smiled at her. "Right." She nodded.

Both Kita and Rukia had been requested to wear their standard _shihakusho_ and act as "guards" while the women were present inside the Kuchiki mansion.

Five women stepped out of the three carriages that had pulled up; three out of the five of them (Kita noticed) briefly threw her and Rukia glances before cutting their gazes away and turning them to the handsome Kuchiki clan leader that stood before them acting as a welcome wagon of sorts.

Her hand relaxed when it found the handle of her zanpakuto, her fingers minutely squeezing the red of her handle as she watched the elegant women bow respectfully to her captain and lover.

'_This should be interesting_', Kuro Yaibira mused in the back of her mind.

* * *

"_What do you mean he's already chosen someone?_" One of the women demanded sharply, rousing her from her thoughts.

Rukia pressed an ear to the shoji panel as Kita sat against the one next to it, her back to the coarsely-textured panel as she closed her eyes to better listen in to the supposedly-private conversation.

"Yes, I am afraid it is true, Lady Koritsumi; Lord Kuchiki-sama has indeed chosen another woman to be his future wife. They are currently courting each other, if memory serves." The main elder Kita had forgotten the name of replied in a withered voice.

The woman seemed to stand to her feet. "Where is she, then? The **thief** who stole his heart!" She demanded sharply.

"Lady Koritsumi, control yourself." Another of the elders declared in the same tone, quieting the outraged nobleman's daughter.

She seemed to sit back down and clear her throat. "Yes, forgive me, I do not know what came over me. I believe my time is up, here." She declared, seeming to bow to them before the door was thrown open; Rukia ducked beside Kita's left shoulder, having been closer to the door.

Kita smiled inwardly at her jumpy friend, nudging her gently as the Koritsumi woman stormed off down the other corridor; the woman paused short of entering the main corridor when she glanced back to see the two Soul Reaper women near the room she'd come out from.

"You there, Soul Reaper! Accompany me outside; I wish to take a stroll out in the garden." She barked, making both women jump before Kita straightened, clenching her teeth to keep from spouting a nasty remark at the prissy woman as she walked over to her, traipsing behind her as she left Rukia alone in the otherwise-vacant corridor.

Lady Koritsumi was the second to last noblewoman that was to be seen, and frankly, Kita prayed the remaining two noblewomen wouldn't be as callous with the elders...

"Soul Reaper! Didn't you hear me?" She barked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Kita blinked and bit her tongue to not say anything offensive, forcing a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Koritsumi-sama. What were you saying, again?" She asked politely, feeling sick just by acting polite to this ungrateful woman she was shadowing.

She scoffed. "Foolish guard. You're lucky you have such a pretty face, otherwise I wouldn't have considered you to be my escort." She scowled at the cherry blossoms that had yet to bloom due to it being the wrong season for them to come out. "It's a shame Lord Kuchiki-sama didn't find me suitable to be his wife! I would've taken care of those old windbags, and him too, to receive all of his inheritance after such a tragedy." She muttered aloud, perking Kita's ears.

She kept silent, her hand clenching the hilt of her zanpakuto at hearing this woman's outrageous words.

"Tell me, Soul Reaper, what do you think of Kuchiki Byakuya-sama?" Koritsumi wondered suddenly, perking her ears and catching her by surprise.

Kita blinked and then looked at the cherry blossom tree, detesting this woman each second she was in her presence... "Captain Kuchiki is a… a passionate man. He has many female admirers within the Gotei 13, and has great respect among the ranks as not only one of the four noble clan leaders, but as a powerful and strong-willed captain. He's caring, and passionate, and has a great work ethic. He… he's the kind of man any woman would kill for." She whispered the last bit, looking down at her lap. _And he's oh-so-great in bed_, she inwardly added, smiling to herself at recalling their "bonding time" spent the night (and most of the early morning) prior.

Her gray eyes narrowed. "If I didn't know any better, I would suspect you're_ in love_ with him." Koritsumi declared, surprising her.

Kita's cheeks flushed pink and she looked away again. "Lady Koritsumi, that's not true. I..." She began to explain.

She laughed. "Well of course it isn't true! Why in hell would Lord Kuchiki-sama **ever** be interested in a **worthless tramp** like you?" She drawled haughtily, perking her ears.

She glared at her. "Lady Koritsumi-sama…" She began again, the tone in her voice low.

"You're nothing more than a street-rat tramp! You probably slept your way through the ranks to become the Soul Reaper you are today…"

"**That is quite enough, Lady Koritsumi**." A low voice cut across her like sharp ice, making both women turn to look at the man who had interrupted the noblewoman.

Kita bowed her head respectfully. "Taichou…" She declared.

Byakuya placed a hand on her shoulder, making her straighten to look up at him; he gave her a small private smile of apology, turning to the noblewoman, gray eyes shifting from warm and empathetic to dark and cold.

"L-Lord Kuchiki-sama…! I was not aware you were listening…" Koritsumi exclaimed, jumping to her feet and pointing an accusing finger at the Soul Reaper woman. "T-this **tramp**! She has threatened to draw her sword on me..!" She exclaimed loudly.

"I would never…!" Kita began to argue, glaring at her.

"Kita, calm yourself." Byakuya quieted her, perking her ears; she fell silent and reluctantly obeyed, standing aside to allow him to move closer to the accusatory woman.

"Lady Koritsumi, I heard the whole thing. It appears that the elders were correct to turn you away: you are never allowed to show your face in my presence again. I suggest you leave now, before you are shown out forcibly." Byakuya threatened lowly, allowing a thin amount of his _reiatsu_ to leak out as an intimidation tactic, and inadvertently eliciting a shiver from both women.

Koritsumi glared at the strong captain through angered tears that brimmed at her eyes before she stormed past him, her shoulder catching on his own sharply as she went.

Both Kita and Byakuya seemed to exhale when the air had calmed from the released tension that hung about.

He looked down at her, his gray eyes concerned. "Are you all right?" He asked gently.  
She nodded and looked down at her arms, sitting down on the porch of the garden. "I'm fine." She answered softly.

Byakuya frowned and sat with her, noting that she didn't want to look at him. "Kita," he spoke softly, making her shiver again at hearing him say her name; he sighed. "I did it again." He muttered, perking her ears.

Kita looked at him confusedly. "Did what?" She asked.

"I hurt you, _again_. I swore to myself that I wouldn't put you through hell a second time, Kita…" He looked down at her hands and gently took them into his grasp, squeezed them with slight emphasis to his words.

She frowned at him. "This wasn't your fault, Byakuya. You didn't let that woman insult me and talk big about having you killed off after marrying into the clan, and hurting anyone else in the family... It wasn't your fault." She reasoned.

Byakuya looked at her and nodded, releasing her hands of one to stroke her cheek. "I'm sorry, for letting you get hurt." He replied quietly.

Kita held his hand to her cheek, tugging on his collar to kiss him firmly; he wrapped his arms around her back, gathering her to his chest as he tasted her mouth, kissing slowly. "I forgive you, you arrogant fool," her eyes softened as she smiled at him. "I've forgiven you for everything else, too." She added gently, perking his ears.

Byakuya smiled at her, cupping her cheek. "I turned down the other noble's daughters, as well. They weren't as cruel as that woman, but then again, they weren't **you**, either." He mused, perking her ears.

Kita blushed and smiled back, looking down as she twirled a finger in the fabric of his scarf. "So you're saying you'd rather have me for your wife than any of those other women, the prettier women with pedigrees bigger than my own home, and…"

He shushed her with a kiss, making her shiver and kiss back slowly; his eyes gleamed gently. "Yes, and yes, you stubborn, beautiful, kind woman." He answered her, making her smile again.

Kita laughed softly and then smiled, "I'm glad!" She declared, throwing her arms around him and yelping when they fell over onto the ground.

"Ow…" He declared, grimacing at the impact the ground had on his back.

She pushed hair from her face, looking at him. "Sorry! Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, looking at him as he valiantly hid his wincing from her worried blue stare.

Byakuya nodded, looking up at her concerned blue eyes. "Yes, I'm all right. Suppose I deserved that for treating you badly, today." He muttered the last bit, perking her ears.

Kita rolled her eyes and ducked to kiss him again, pulling back before he could hold her down again. "Stubborn arrogant man! I said I forgave you and I meant it!" She scolded.

He looked at her frustrated face and couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she looked when she was frustrated. "Yes, alright. Stop reminding me, you stubborn woman." He quipped, making her blush again.

She looked away humbly, huffing. "Shut up." She grumbled.

Byakuya sat up slightly, making her sink into his lap, his lips capturing hers in a slow and gentle kiss.

Kita shivered, her fingers coiling in his black hair as he wrapped his arms around her curved hips, as she kissed back tenderly, her breasts leaning onto his own chest.

He almost moaned at having her in his lap, tasting her sweet mouth, and having her breasts so very close to his beating heart; his arms tightened around her hips as he pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue roving over her soft lips, asking entrance.

She trembled in want against his well-built chest, allowing him entrance, blushing when she could've sworn she felt his lower extremities harden beneath her hips that straddled his belly, mewling softly when one of his hands at her hips stole lower than her waist to squeeze gently, his kiss turning hungrier and more demanding of her, making her tremble down to her core.

Byakuya squeezed her hips, her soft mewling when he squeezed her another thing that further aroused him and made him harden even more, finally pulling away from her mouth to let her breathe as well as let himself get some air from the heated kissing.

Kita gasped and then groaned softly in anguish when he pulled away, her mouth tingling from his intense kissing, as the lower part of her belly felt like a swirling furnace. "B-Byakuya," she whispered, kissing his neck.

He shivered and hoisted her into his arms, making her yelp and cling to his neck, before he carried her bridal-style as he opened the doors, carrying her to his room.

:::::::xXx:::::::

The thin crescent of the waning moon outside shone gently inside the room from the cracks in the windows.

She pulled off him, panting and gasping softly for air, blushing heavily from having been with him again.

He groaned and felt her shiver against him as she limply let her head droop down onto his pounding chest, reaching to stroke her hair; although he wanted her to get off him because the air felt too heated, he wanted her to stay on him for the reasons that it felt right to be inside her (and also because he had wanted her ontop during the last round).

She shivered when he throbbed slightly inside her, his final climax ebbing away as it filled her, lifting her head to rest her cheek on his heart, smiling inwardly when she heard it thundering against her ear as he was trying to calm down from having taken her again.

Byakuya ran a hand through her black hair, smiling when she seemed to smile at his gesture, watching her left index and thumb trail a line along one of the fading scars he had on his chest, fighting a shiver at her innocent touch.

Kita closed her eyes, smiling again as he continued to run a hand through her wavy hair. "Are you feeling better now?" She asked quietly, perking his ears.

He nodded, curling a finger in a thick lock of her wavy hair. "Yes. Are you?" He wondered.

She nodded, her hips grinding against his out of reflex. "Byakuya, tell me the truth; did I look bad in your haori? I mean, I liked wearing it; very comfortable." She asked again, looking at him.

Byakuya smiled at her clear blue eyes that seemed to gleam in the otherwise darkness, cupping her cheek. "No; on the contrary, you were very appealing in it. Although I wouldn't advise you to wear it to breakfast, tomorrow morning." He replied, making her blush.

She huffed quietly, her cheeks warming up. "Why the hell not?" She wondered, pouting at him.

He rolled his eyes. "What you conceal beneath that robe is for my eyes alone, stubborn woman." His arm wrapped around her waist squeezed gently. "No other man can have you." He added the last bit with a slightly possessive edge to his voice, perking her ears.

She blushed again and smiled gently, kissing him. "Possessive, muchly? ... I like it." She mused.

* * *

a/n: **so incase you're wondering WHY i put this collection of short one-shots here on FF is based solely on curiosity. these stories have been a hit on deviantART among the Bleach fandom-community and i was curious to see if they would make it just as effectively on this site as well. in a way, sorry for using you lot as labrats! /bows **

**my more serious fics will be updated in the near future, and as a small spoiler, there's another InuYasha fic coming soon, centering on the third and fourth movies, SoaHR and FotMI (ie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler/ Fire on the Mystic Island). **

**i think i covered everything.. please review! they always make me feel fuzzy inside and brighten my day. thanks for taking the time to read these fluff-infested oneshots and this boring drabble. ^^**


End file.
